La Tienda de Música
by atomic-ant
Summary: One-Shot. En una tienda de música, él conoció a quien le cambió la vida. Fue amor a primera vista. Pero fue muy tarde para demostrarlo. Disfruten. Edward & Bella.


**Bueno aquí les dejo otra de mis historias, espero que la disfruten.**

**Todo lo que tenga relación con Crepúsculo es de Meyer.**

**La idea es de un libro que está formado por pequeños cuentos, llamado "Cuentos con Alma", si tienen la oportunidad de leerlo, háganlo, porque son maravillosos.

* * *

**

**  
"La Tienda de Música"**

En un pequeño pueblo del estado de Washington, vivía un chico de unos 17 años.  
Quién lo viese podía deducir que él era alguien saludable y fuerte, con una vida por delante. Pero eso no era verdad, el estaba enfermo, muy enfermo.

Este chico de aspecto normal padecía cáncer, el cual no tenía cura. Había vivido, prácticamente, toda su vida con ello. Por lo tanto, cada día que pasaba, para él era un logro, ya que podía morir en cualquier momento.

Un día soleado, que era bastante raro en ese remoto pueblo, el chico decidió salir a dar una vuelta. Le avisó a su madre que volvería enseguida, y se fue.

Caminó por distintas calles, hasta llegar a una cuadra donde habían distintas tiendas. Siguió con su camino, y pasó una tienda de música, pero algo llamó su atención que hizo que diera medía vuelta.

Dentro de la tienda se encontraba la chica más hermosa que había visto en toda su vida, su piel era pálida y su cabello, color marrón, caía sobre su rostro. Tenía la mirada fija en algo que sostenía entre sus manos.

Algo tembló en su interior. Fue amor a primera vista.

Se dejó llevar por sus impulsos y entró. Sin dejar de mirarla se dirigió al mostrador. Al llegar ahí, ella levantó la mirada, él se asombro de la belleza de sus ojos, eran de un intenso color chocolate.

- Te puedo ayudar en algo – preguntó la chica. Él salió de su trance, había quedado embobado con la mirada de ella.  
Al no saber que responder, dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

- Si, ehh, uhh … quiero comprar este CD – dijo, tomó entre sus dedos el primer CD que encontró, y le entregó el dinero.

- Quieres que te lo envuelva – preguntó la chica sonriendo. Para él ver su sonrisa fue como ver a un ángel. No tuvo la fuerza de sacar la voz, por lo que solo se digno a mover la cabeza para decir "Sí".

Ella desapareció por una puerta, al poco rato volvió con el paquete que contenía el CD. Se lo entregó y el salió de ahí.

Al llegar a su casa, lo guardó en su cómoda, tal cual como la chica se lo había entregado.

Y así pasaron las semanas, él todos los días se dirigía a la tienda de música, veía si estaba la chica, si estaba, entraba, compraba un CD, y se iba.

Él nunca se atrevía a hablarle por miedo a que fuera rechazado, era muy tímido, pero un día mientras la chica le envolvía el nuevo CD, tomó papel y lápiz, anotó su nombre y teléfono. Y salió corriendo.

Al otro día el teléfono sonó. La madre del chico contestó.

- Alo? Quién habla? – dijo la madre.  
- Alo, se encontrará Edward – dijo una voz de mujer, era la chica de la tienda.

La madre al escuchar a la voz mencionar el nombre de su hijo, rompió a llorar. Con fuerza sus dedos aferraron el teléfono para que no se cayera, he intentó contestar, los cuales fueron pequeños susurros.

- El murió … ayer – dijo la madre, al otro lado de la línea hubo silencio. Luego la comunicación se cortó.

Unas horas después la madre entró al cuarto de quien había sido su hijo, empezó a recorrer con sus dedos las pertenencias de este, a medida de que avanzaba recordaba cada momento juntos.

Al abrir la cómoda se encontró con una cantidad de CDs sin abrir, tomó uno, y lo abrió, de el cayó un papel al suelo. La madre se agachó y lo tomo entre sus dedos, leyó lo que tenía escrito:

_"Hola … Me gustas mucho, ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo? … Bella"_

Por curiosidad, la madre tomó otro CD, lo abrió, también tenía el mismo mensaje. Al final terminó abriendo todos los paquetes. Todos tenían el mismo papel dentro, y todos esperaban una respuesta.

* * *

**Hay veces que esperamos mucho para decirle a ese ser especial que lo queremos. No dejemos para mañana, lo que se puede hacer hoy, porque capas ese mañana ya sea demasiado tarde.**

****

Este fic se lo dedico a un amigo que acaba de perder a su papá. Lo dudo que lo llegue a leer, pero tiene que ver con el hecho de que nosotros nunca le damos la verdadera importancia a lo que tenemos hasta que lo perdemos, y nunca está demás decir un te quiero a alguien, hasta le puede levantar el ánimo, y formarle una sonrisa.

Por eso, les pido que a todos los que lean este fic, que después le digan "Te quiero" a alguien que sea importante para ustedes.

**Les deseo lo mejor  
Bites! **


End file.
